Egy másik világban
by DragonFanHun
Summary: A második film után játszódik öt évvel. Gálér egy átlagos gimnazista. Egyik nap azonban elrabolja egy sárkány. Elviszi egy másik világba, Hibbant szigetére, ahol végül elfogadja a sorsát és sárkánylovas lesz. Sok mindent megtanul és rengeteg izgalmas kalandba keveredik az Éjfúriájával.
1. Prológus

**Rövid előszó**

**Miután az először megírt történet elég rosszra sikerült, kitaláltam egy teljesen más sztorit. Jó olvasást!**

* * *

A nevem Gálér! Egy tizenhat éves gimnazista vagyok. Mivel a gimnázium a szülővárosomtól két órányi útra van, ezért kollégiumban lakok. Végre vége lett a tanévnek és elkezdődött a nyári szünet. Rengeteg programot terveztem a családommal. Már alig vártam, hogy elmenjünk a hegyekbe kirándulni. Már csak ötöt kellett hozzá aludnom. Öcsém is ilyen izgatott volt, mint én. Imádtuk a hegyi levegőt, járkálni a kanyargós, emelkedős, lejtős hegyi túraösvényeket

* * *

Másnap délelőtt anyukám benyit hozzám.

- Gálér! Elmennél a boltba hozni tejet, sajtot és néhány fej lila hagymát? - kérdezte.

- Persze, azonnal megyek. - válaszoltam.

Felöltöztem és el is indultam. Gyalog mentem és az út kb. 20 percig tartott oda. Megvettem a dolgokat, majd fizettem és elindultam haza. Az út felénél egy különös hangot hallottam. Nem tudtam mihez hasonlítani. Az utcán csak én voltam, egyszer-egyszer láttam egy autót elsuhanni, de azon kívül senki sem mozdult ki. _A felnőttek munkában vannak, a gyerekek lustálkodnak, illetve még azok a felnőttek, akik szabadságot vettek ki. _Hirtelen megint hallottam a hangot, de most már közelebbről.

Kezdtem félni, hogy mi lehet ez és sietősebbre vettem az iramot. Hirtelen felemelkedtem a földről. A táska, amiben a boltban vásárolt dolgok voltak, kiesett a kezemből. Felnéztem és meglepetten láttam, hogy egy fekete, pikkelyes repülő valami a két mellső mancsával a vállamat fogja és repül velem egyre magasabbra és messzebbre az otthonomtól. Félelmemben felkiáltottam.

- Mit csinálsz!? Hova viszel? Mit akarsz? - kérdeztem tőle, bár gondoltam, hogy nem érti, amit mondok.

Ő rám nézett, majd repült tovább. _Furcsa. Nem úgy nézett rám, mintha meg akarna ölni. Remélem nem fog, bár erre kicsi az esély._

Már több órája repültünk, amikor elértük az óceán partját. Aztán egy vakító villanás egy pillanatra elvakított. Mire kinyitottam a szememet egy teljesen más helyen voltam. Egy szigethez közeledtünk. Rengeteg szárnyas izé repkedett körülöttünk, mind más és más volt. Ahogy közelebb értünk, észrevettem, hogy a szigeten van egy falu. Ennek a falunak a főterén (legalábbis én úgy gondoltam) szálltunk le. A lény óvatosan lerakott, majd leült mellém. Rengeteg hatalmas, izmos ember vett körül, akik hasonlítottak azokra a vikingekről készült képekre, amiket történelemórán néztünk. Ez volt minden amire emlékeztem, mert a következő pillanatban elájultam.

* * *

Eközben otthon, anyukám tűvé tette utánam az egész várost. Miután megtalálta a bevásárlótáskát, azonnal tudta, hogy valami történt, de nem tudta, hogy mi. Először felhívta néhány rokonomat, majd miután egyikük sem tudott semmit, elment a rendőrségre bejelentést tenni. Azt mondták mindent megtesznek, hogy megtaláljanak. Anyukám szomorúan ballagott hazafelé, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy mi történhetett velem.

* * *

Mikor újra felkeltem már egy faházban voltam, egy ágyban feküdtem. Szembe velem a egy lapos sziklán feküdt az a lény aki idehozott. Kinyílt az ajtó és egy húszas éveiben járó férfi jött be, mögötte egy nála idősebb nővel. A nő a férfi anyja lehetett hiszen amikor közeledtek, hallottam, ahogy beszélgetnek.

- ...gondolom fiam, de biztos vagy benne, hogy ő lesz az? - kérdezte a nő.

- Persze anya, hiszen őt választotta. - válaszolta a férfi.

Miután beléptek, a fiú mosolyogva rám nézett és megszólalt:

- Látom felébredtél! Jól érzed magad?

- Igen jól vagyok, csak ijesztő volt ez az egész. Hol vagyok? Ki vagy te? Mi folyik itt? Te hozattál ide? - kérdeztem.

- Hibbant szigetén vagy, én Hablaty vagyok, ő pedig Valka, az édesanyám. Nem én hozattalak ide, hanem ő választott téged. - mutatott a lényre. - És úgy tűnik, hogy te vagy a kiválasztott.

- Mi ez az izé? - kérdeztem a lényre mutatva.

- Ő egy sárkány, egy éjfúria csak úgy mint az én Fogatlanom. - mondta, mire bejött egy másik fekete sárkány, aki kicsit nagyobb volt annál az éjfúriánál, aki idehozott engem. - Igazából ő a kisebb sárkány apja.

Fogatlan odament a fiához, majd megnyalta, aztán nyüszítést hallatott.

- Gyere velem... Hogy is hívnak? - kérdezte Hablaty.

- Gálérnak hívnak és nem megyek sehova, amíg el nem mondod, hogy mit akarsz és hogy hogyan juthatok haza! - jelentettem ki határozottan.

- Figyelj! - szólalt meg Valka. - Gyere velünk! elmagyarázzuk út közben. Egy ideig nem fogsz haza jutni, de megengedjük, hogy egy üzenetet küldjél haza, ha nem kitalálsz valami mást és nem azt írod meg neki, ami valóban történt! Tudom, hogy nem bízol bennünk, de segítened kell!

- De miért én?

- Nem tudom! A sárkány választott téged. Majd lehet, hogy egyszer elmondja, ha megtanulod a nyelvüket.

Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy elfogadom ezt az egészet és segíteni fogok nekik. _Nem tűnnek gonosznak, kíváncsi vagyok erre az egészre. Lehet, hogy azért kerültem ide, mert csak én tudok segíteni. Azért remélem, hogy minél előbb hazajuthatok.  
_

- Rendben van! Meg bízom bennetek. Veletek megyek, de akkor mondjatok el mindent!

- Oké, akkor induljunk! Messze van még az aréna! - ezzel mind elindultunk.

* * *

**Ennyi az első rész! A többi rész már hosszabb lesz. A második részt néhány nap múlva teszem fel.**

**Ui.: Úgy érzem, hogy a nevek elég rosszak lettek, csak úgy kipattantak a fejemből. (névkitalálásban elég rossz vagyok)**


	2. Az új tanuló

Mihelyt kiléptünk a házból, elkezdtem vacogni. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hideg van itt. Ahogy gyorsan körülnéztem, láttam, hogy a többi emberen vastagabb ruha van. Rajtam csak egy rövid nadrág és egy póló volt és szandál volt rajtam.

- Hablaty! Mielőtt elindulunk azelőtt szeretnék kérni valami melegebb ruhát! Nagyon fázom! - mondtam miközben egyre jobban remegtem.

- Persze! Gyere vissza! Szerintem még itt van az egyik régebbi ruhám, az talán jó lesz rád. - szólt mosolyogva.

Miután átöltöztem, hálásan megköszöntem. Bár a ruha kicsit nagy volt rám és nehezebb, mint gondoltam, nem volt gond, mert így is könnyedén tudtam mozogni. Utána újból elindultunk. Az úton Hablaty elmondta, hogy miként barátkoztak meg a vikingek és a sárkányok, miként győzték le Dagurt és békült ki Pléhpofa Alvinnal, miként találkozott az anyjával és győzték le Draco Vérdungot, illetve, hogy hogyan halt meg az apja. Mikor elértünk az arénához Csodálkozva néztem az építményt. Hatalmas volt.

- Régen itt gyakoroltunk és öltünk sárkányokat. - nézett rám Hablaty. - Később ez lett a Hibbant sárkányiskola. Még most is sokat kell tanulnunk egymástól pedig már tíz éve élünk együtt és még anyám is megosztotta a húszéves tudását, arról nem is beszélve, hogy néhány lovas, mint én, tud a sárkányokkal beszélni. Csak azon gondolkozom, hogy hova lettek a többiek? - Hablaty körülnézett, de nem látott senkit.

- Te kérted meg őket, hogy menjenek el Sárkányszigetre segíteni megépíteni azt az épületet. - mondta Valka.

- Milyen épületet? Hol van Sárkánysziget? - kérdeztem. - Illetve szeretném, ha elmondanád végre, hogy ÉN miért vagyok itt!? - itt már kicsit felemeltem a hangom.

- Tényleg, erről el is feledkeztem. - tette Hablaty a homlokához a kezét. - Rendben van. - fordult hozzám. - Elmegyünk Sárkányszigetre hajóval, így legalább tudunk beszélgetni. A sziget úgyis pár óra útra van. Én is szeretnék kérdezni tőled. Anya! Velünk jössz?

- Nem, én maradok.

- Oké! Akkor... indulhatunk? - kérdezte rám nézve?

- Igen, mehetünk. - alighogy kimondtam, már el is indultunk a kikötő felé. - Azért majd, ha visszaértünk, körbevezetsz a faluban? - rám nézett és bólintott.

Amíg gyalogoltunk a kikötőig, addig Hablaty elmondott egy csomó mindent az Éjfúriáról. Mesélt arról, hogy mit esznek, hogy milyen személyiségük van és sok egyéb mindent.

- A sárkányoknak tényleg van nyelvük? - kérdeztem.

- Persze! Fogatlan, mutasd meg. - Fogatlan elém jött és kinyújtotta a nyelvét. Hablaty nagyot nevetett, csakúgy mint a két sárkány.

- Nagyon vicces. - mondtam vigyorogva. - De tudod, hogy értettem.

- Igen, van saját nyelvük. - mondta még mindig nevetve.

Elértünk a kikötőbe. Szerencsénkre volt egy hajó, ami fát szállított a szigetre (gondolom az építkezésre). Felszálltunk rá, majd bementünk az egyik kabinba és elkezdtünk beszélgetni.

- Tehát Hablaty! - kezdeményeztem a beszélgetést. - Elmondanád, hogy miért vagyok én itt? Hol vagyok? Mit vártok tőlem? Illetve kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hol van a sárkányom anyja?

- A legjobb lesz, ha az elején kezdem. Öt évvel ezelőtt, miután legyőztük Draco-t és Fogatlan lett az új alfa sárkány, anyámmal úgy döntöttünk, hogy kéne találni Fogatlannak egy nőstény éjfúriát. Néhány hétig eredménytelen volt a keresés, pedig rengeteg szigeten jártunk. Aztán egyik nap ahogy hazafele repültünk hirtelen történt egy kis probléma Fogatlan mesterséges farokrészével és belezuhantunk a tengerbe. Fogatlan észrevett egy tenger alatti barlangot és velem együtt beúszott. Bent kiderült, hogy az egy olyan barlang, ami nincs teljesen víz alatt. így nem fulladtunk meg. Hirtelen észrevettünk egy...

Egy viking kopogott az ajtón, kérdezte, hogy kérünk-e valamit enni. Kértünk magunknak és a két Éjfúriának halat, majd Hablaty folytatta.

- Tehát észrevettünk egy boszorkányt, aki felénk közeledett. Közölte, hogy nem fog minket bántani, majd elmondta, hogy ő Gothi, Hibbant sziget boszorkányának a nővére, a nevét nem mondta el, viszont azt igen, hogy fontos akadolgokat r nekünk elmondani. Elmondta, hogy hol találunk más Éjfúriákat. Meglepő módon a sziget neve az volt, hogy Fúria sziget. Elmondta, hogy ha a sárkányomnak lesz kicsinye, abból lesz egy, aki ha betölti az öt éves kort, akkor engedjük el, hogy megtalálja a lovasát. Azt is mondta, hogy a lovas egy másik világból fog származni. Ő lesz az, aki legyőzi az egyik legnagyobb gonoszt. Nem értettem először, de megtettem amit mondott. Mielőtt viszont elmentünk volna, mondott valamit, amit nem értettem és onnantól megértettem a sárkányokat. Elmondta azt a szót és azt is elmondta, hogy ha azoknak a szemébe nézve mondom ezt a szót, akiket szoros kötelék fűz a sárkányaikhoz, akkor azok is meg fogják érteni a sárkányokat. Elmentem Fúria szigetre, Fogatlannak lett egy párja, hazajöttünk és néhány hónap múlva lett négy kicsi Éjfúria...

- Meghoztam a halakat! - belépett a viking, odaadta az ételt, megköszöntük, majd távozott.

- És mi lett a többi Éjfúriával, mert én nem láttam, csak őket. - kérdeztem, mielőtt folytathatta volna.

- Nos egy évvel ezelőtt megjelent egy furcsa ember, aki azt mondta, hogy ha nem hódolunk be neki, akkor elpusztít mindenkit. Nem hittünk neki, de kiderült, hogy van valami különleges ereje. Hibbant mellett az egyik kis szigetet valahogy elsüllyesztette úgy, hogy több száz méterre volt tőle. Végül azt mondta, hogy még visszatér. Ezután ránézett a nőstény Éjfúriára és hirtelen eltünt, de nem csak ő, hanem Fogatlanon és őrajta kívül - ezzel a sárkányomra mutatott - eltűnt a többi Éjfúria. Ezért kellesz te. Az Éjfúria téged választott. De mesélj egy kicsit magadról. Meglepett, hogy ilyen hamar elfogadtad ezt mind. - érdeklődve nézett rám a két Éjfúria is.

- Igazából nem is tudom, hogy ez a valóság, vagy csak álmodom-e. Az élet megtanított arra, hogy néha nem tudod megváltoztatni, ami történt, de én nem igazán akarom ezt csinálni. Talán azért döntöttem úgy, hogy belemegyek ebbe az egészbe, mert kíváncsi vagyok.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy ahonnan te jöttél, ott nagyon kíváncsi emberek vannak. - mosolygott Hablaty.

- Tudod, ahonnan én jöttem, ott sok olyan dolog van, amitől nagyon megváltozott az emberek élete. Ott is éltek vikingek, de nálunk már vagy ezer éve eltűntek. Manapság nálunk országok vannak. Ezek hatalmas területen fekszenek és több millió ember él egy-egy országban. Sok kisebb-nagyobb város és falu van ott... - elmagyaráztam Hablatynak, hogy milyen gyors lett az én világom, meséltem a gépekről, arról, hogy minden gyerek iskolába jár, ahol rengeteg mindent oktatnak, és még sok egyebet.

- Igazából nagyon boldog életem volt. A szüleim és a nagyszüleim sokmindenre megtanítottak. Nagyapám mondta, hogy a lehetőségekkel élni kell, megtanított horgászni és még sokmindenre. Anyámtól is sokat tanultam, apám pedig inkább csak hülyéskedett. Nyolcéves koromban a szüleim elváltak. Majd egy évvel később apám elköltözött messzire. Azóta anyukám talált magának egy másik élettársat. Sokáig nem fogadtam el ezeket, de végül megtanultam, hogy történnek olyan dolgok, amiken nem tudok változtatni.

- Elég szomorú lehet az érzés, hogy a szüleid már nem élnek együtt.

- Hát az, de talán még rosszabb az, ami veled történt. Amúgy mit is építetek Sárkányszigeten?

- Mivel egy hónap múlva már havazni fog és még nincs elég élelmünk, így eszembe jutott, hogy Sárkánysziget környékén még nem voltunk halászni és végül úgy döntöttem, hogy építünk oda egy kikötőt, egy halraktárt és néhány házat, hogy a halászoknak ne kelljen olyan sokat hajózniuk. Minden héten más-más emberek mennek halászni. Most sárkányokon és hajókon szállítjuk a nyersanyagot az épületekhez, a többiek pedig mentek segíteni építkezni. Hamarosan odaérünk. De mielőtt odaérünk, szeretném, hogy ha nevet adnál a sárkányodnak. Ez az első lépés a kapcsolat kialakításában. Ha megérkeztünk Sárkányszigetre, akkor majd el is kezdjük az oktatásodat. Nos leszel az új sárkánylovas?

Rövid gondolkozás után végül döntöttem. - Igen! -jelentettem ki hangosan.

- Rendben! Hogyan nevezed el a sárkányodat?

- Milyen nemű? Nem látok rajta olyan jelet, amitől eldönthetném.

- Ez egy hím sárkány.

- Értem. - majd a sárkányhoz fordultam. - Mit szólnál, ha Villámnak neveznélek? Szerintem illik rád ez a név, hiszen nagyon gyorsan hoztál el engem Hibbant szigetre.

A sárkány rám nézett majd megnyalta az arcom, majd rámosolygott. - Ezt igennek veszem. - vigyorodtam el én is.

Pár perc múlva megérkeztünk Sárkányszigetre. - Na gyerünk! - állt fel Hablaty. - Ideje megismerkedned a többiekkel! - én is felálltam és elindultam utána.


	3. Az első repülés

Ahogy sétáltunk az épületek felé, azon gondolkoztam, hogy miért nincs itt egyetlenegy fa sem. Az egész szigetet csak szürke és fekete kövek, kavicsok borították. _Már értem, hogy miért Hibbantról hozzák ide a faanyagot. _

Már majdnem ott voltunk. Hablaty megállt és rám nézett. - Maradj itt! Mindjárt szólok a többieknek, hogy jöjjenek ide. - mondta, mire én bólintottam. Leültem egy kőre és néztem, ahogy Hablaty és a sárkánya elmennek, majd a legközelebbi épületet elérve eltűnnek mögötte. Villám leült mellém. Egymásra néztünk. Olyan volt a szeme, mint annak a fekete macskának, akit néha láttam az utcán kóborolni. Villám, kicsit hasonlított rá, de tudtam, hogy nem csak méretben különböznek, hanem Villám, Éjfúria lévén nagyon intelligens. Hablaty mondta, hogy az Éjfúria a legintelligensebb sárkány mind közül. Rámosolyogtam Villámra, erre ő is rám mosolygott, csak ő úgy, hogy visszahúzta a fogait az ínyébe.

Visszajött Hablaty a többiekkel. Végignéztem rajtuk. Mind olyan huszonöt éves kora körül járhatott. Hablaty mellett volt egy lány, mögötte egy kék sárkány, akinek nem volt mellső lába, úgy mint az Éjfúriának. Gondoltam, hogy neki a mellső lába fejlődött szárnnyá. Viszont a szárnyian voltak karmok. Nem messze tőle állt egy nagyobb fiú, mögötte egy tömzsi testű, kis szárnyú sárkány, akinek a farka, a többi sárkánnyal ellentétben nem volt vékony, hanem olyan volt, mint egy buzogány.

Volt még ott egy másik fiú, aki eléggé izmos volt. Mellette állt hatalmas vörös sárkány, akinek a mellső végtagja, csak úgy mint a kék sárkánynak, szárnnyá fejlődött. Az ő szárnyain is voltak karmok. Kicsit hátrébb még láttam egy kétfejű, zöld sárkányt, a nyakukon egy fiú és egy lány ült, akik minden bizonnyal ikrek voltak, mert nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra. Abból a fejből, amelyiken a lány ült, egy kis zöld gáz szivárgott ki. Hablaty rám mutatott.

- Ő itt Gálér, az új sárkánylovas! - a lány, aki Hablaty mellett állt elém jött.

- Szia! Én Asztrid vagyok, Hablaty felesége. A sárkányom egy Siklósárkány, akit Viharbogárnak hívnak. Már vártunk téged.

Ezután odébb lépett, majd a nagydarab férfi és ő is bemutatkozott. - Én Halvér vagyok. Mindent tudok a sárkányokról. Hablaty és én bővítettük ki a Sárkányok könyvét. Ő itt a sárkányom. - mutatott a mögötte fekvő szárnyas hüllőre - Egy Gronkel. Bütyök a neve.

Majd jött az izmos viking. - Én Takonypóc vagyok - neve hallatán majdnem hangosan elnevettem magam. Már megtapasztaltam, hogy elég fura nevek vannak ebben a világban, de ez a név, még így is nevetséges. - Igazából utáltam Hablatyot és én akartam a főnök lenni, de végül barátok lettünk.

- Már tíz éve azok vagyunk Takonypóc! - szólt közbe Hablaty.

- Nem! Egy ideig nem barátkoztam meg azzal a gondolattal, hogy te vagy az iskola főnöke, de miután feloldottad a második felfüggesztésemet hat éve, akkor lettünk igazán barátok. - fordult Takonypóc Hablatyhoz, majd visszanézett rám. - Amúgy az én sárkányom egy Szörnyennagy rémség, akit Kampónak hívnak.

Tehát, akkor ti elég sokat ellenségeskedtetek. - állapítottam meg. - Tudjátok, amikor először találkoztam a mostani legjobb barátommal, akkor az első közös évünkben az iskolában rosszban voltunk, de végül rájöttünk, hogy sokban hasonlítunk és most már lassan tíz éve vagyunk legjobb barátok. - miközben beszéltem, eszembe jutottak a szép idők, amit legjobb barátommal, Vetorral töltöttem.

- Nálatok is van iskola? Milyen? Mit tanultok? - kérdezte Asztrid meglepetten.

- Majd később mesélek nektek is arról a világról, amiről jöttem és amiről Hablatynak már meséltem.**  
**

Villám odament Hablatyhoz és mondott neki valamit. Majd Hablaty hozzám fordult.

- Villám azt mondta, hogy szeretné, ha ő lenne a legjobb barátod, illetve, hogy sokat akar veled repülni, meg veled együtt szeretné megmenteni a többi Éjfúriát. Villám rám nézett, én is rá.

- Már alig várom, hogy megmentsük és megismerhessem a családod többi tagját. - a sárkányom rám nézett és elmosolyodott.

- Hova tűntek az ikrek? - kérdezte Asztrid. - Az előbb még itt voltak.

- Biztos elmentek valahova robbantani. - legyintett Takonypóc. Tudod milyenek.

- Az ikrek voltak azon a kétfejű sárkányon? - kérdeztem, bár tudtam, hogy a válasz egyértelmű.

- Igen. - válaszolta Asztrid - A lányt Kőfejnek hívják és a sárkányát Böffnek, afiút Fafejnek, a sárkányát pedig Töffnek.

- Nos... - szólalt meg Hablaty. - menjünk vissza Hibbantra és akkor elkezdheted a tanulást. Először megtanulsz Villámon repülni. De mivel ki tudja milyen sárkánnyal fogsz összefutni még, így megtanítunk mindent a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban. Apropó, van egy meglepetésem számodra, ha visszaértünk, majd megkapod. Te hajóval mész a többiekkel, így elmondhatod nekik is amit akartál, míg én a sárkányokkal megyek. Ott találkozunk. Az ikrek meg... majd jönnek valamikor. - mondta és el is indult a többiek sárkányaival együtt.

Felszálltunk a hajóra és elindultunk mi is. Útközben elmeséltem mindent, amit Hablatynak is a világról, ahonnan jöttem.

Kikötöttünk Hibbanton. Hablaty várt rám Fogatlannal és Villámmal. Villám hátán volt egy bőr valami.

- Meglepetés! - mondta elég hangosan Hablaty. - Mielőtt Villámot elküldtük volna, hogy hozza el a lovasát, én varrtam egy nyerget. Hasonló, mint ami Fogatlanon van.

- Köszönöm! - mondtam meglepetten. - Hé Pajti! Megyünk egy kört. - lelkesen bólintott, majd felugrottam a hátára és elindultunk. Még hallottam, ahogy Hablaty utánunk kiált, hogy óvatosan.

Életemben most repültem először. Otthon mindig is akartam repülni, de repülővel. Sosem számítottam arra, hogy egyszer egy olyan lényen fogok repülni, ami nálunk nem is létezik, csak a képzeletben. Gyönyörű volt! A felhők között szárnyaltunk. Volt, hogy föléjük emelkedtünk, de hamar lejjebb könyörögtem Villámot, mert nem igazán bírtam a hirtelen levegő és nyomásváltozást. Legalább félórán át repültünk Hibbant körül, mikor hirtelen elkapott minket egy nagyobb széllöket és én leestem Villámról, elkezdtem zuhanni.

- Ne! Ne! Ne! Villám! Ments meg! - Villám megpróbált beérni, de túl gyorsan zuhantam. Becsuktam a szemem és vártam a becsapódást.

De ez nem történt meg. Kinyitottam a szemem és láttam, hogy Villám a mellső mancsával repül velem, úgy, mint amikor elrabolt. Leszálltunk Hibbantra. Hablaty és Fogatlan rohant oda hozzám.

- Odinnak hála, hogy semmi bajod. Még jó, hogy Éjfúrián utaztál, mert különben nem biztos, hogy túlélted volna. Mindenesetre csinálok neked is egy olyan tartót, ami nekem is van. Így többször nem fogsz leesni Villámról, csak ha direkt akarsz leugrani róla.

- Nagyon megijedtem! Nem hittem volna, hogy túlélem.

Villám mondott valamit Hablatynak.

- Azt mondta, hogy ne becsüld le a képességeit, illetve, hogy legközelebb jobban kapaszkodj! Bár nem voltál rossz. - erre elmosolyodtam.

- És most mit csináljunk? - kérdeztem Hablatyot.

- Most szerintem hazamegyünk. Ma már késő van. Nálunk alhattok. Holnap elmegyünk az arénába és elkezdjük az oktatásodat sárkányokról, illetve gyakorolsz Villámmal.

Mivel ma nagyon elfáradtam, így hálásan bólintottam és elindultunk Hablaty háza felé. _Bárcsak megmutathatnám mindezt anyámnak, öcsémnek, vagy Vetornak! Megpróbálok minél hamarabb megtanulni mindent, amit kell, hogy hamarabb legyen vége ennek az egésznek. Elismerem, nagyon jó ez a hely, de van egy kis honvágyam is._


	4. Első nap az iskolában

Hablaty régi szobájában aludtunk, ő pedig Valkával a földszinten. Az ágy nem volt nagyon kényelmes, de örültem, hogy legalább nekem nem egy sziklán kell aludnom, mint Villámnak. Lehet, hogy neki kényelmes, de nekem nem. Hablaty azt mondta, hogy korán kelünk és körbevezet a faluban, mielőtt az arénába megyünk. Ennek örültem, ugyanis kíváncsi voltam a falura.

Reggel valami büdös halszagra ébredtem. Kinyitottam a szemem és Villám szemeit láttam meg először. Félrelöktem a fejét és morogva elfordultam tőle. _Ez aztán az ötletes ébresztő. A kollégiumban mindenki felébredne rá, annyi biztos._

Hirtelen Fogatlan rontott be a szobába mögötte pedig Hablaty.

- Még ágyban vagy? Gyerünk! Felkelni! Sok dolgunk lesz ma! - mondta kicsit hangosan. Amikor otthon így keltett anyám, akkor általában mérges volt, hogy még mindig húzom a lóbőrt, de Hablaty hangja nem tűnt mérgesnek.

- Nem alhatok még egy pár percet? Vagy órát? - kérdeztem félig ásítva.

Úgy tűnik, hogy Villám és Fogatlan is úgy gondolta, hogy azonnal fel kell kelnem, ugyanis mindkét oldalról elkezdtek rám lehelni. Egy halszagú sárkánylehelet is rémes, de KETTŐ... Azonnal felugrottam és kezdtem el öltözködni, miközben magamban káromkodtam.

- Minden reggel ilyen lesz? - kérdeztem bosszúsan, mire a sárkányok felnevettek.

- Csak amikor nem akarsz felkelni. - nevetett Hablaty is.

Felvettem Hablaty egyik régi ruháját. Kicsit furcsálltam, hogy neki régebben csak ez a ruhája volt, vagyis igazából kettő ilyen. Lementünk és reggeliztünk. Én halat ettem kenyérrel és jaktejet ittam. Még sosem ettem ezelőtt tengeri halat. Az édesvíziek, mint például a dévérkeszeget, a szürke harcsát, vagy a pontyot nagyon szeretem, de a sós vízi hal is finomnak bizonyult. Még a kenyér is jobban ízlett az otthoninál. A jaktej meg... nos... elég furcsa volt nekem, de azért nem volt rossz.

- Gálér! Mondtam, hogy küldhetsz egy levelet anyukádnak. Akarsz? De csak ha egy másik történetet mondasz, nem pedig azt ami valóban történt. - nézett rám Valka én pedig elgondolkodva néztem a tüzet. _Mégis mit írjak akkor. Sokan mondták már, hogy a fantáziám eléggé kiemelkedő, de nem elég ahhoz, hogy ezt mindet megmagyarázzam teljesen másképp. _De végül bólintottam. Valka adott egy lapot és egy ceruzát, vagyis ehhez hasonlítottam, ugyanis csak egy kis bot volt, aminek a végéhez egy darab szenet kötöztek.

Kértem egy másik lapot is, hogy kicsit gyakoroljak ezzel írni, mert úgy gondoltam, hogy nem lesz olyan könnyű elsőre. Néhány perc múlva már sikerült úgy írnom, hogy azt más is el tudta olvasni. Ezután majdnem fél órába telt mire megírtam a levelet. Odaadtam Valkának, aki egy kis sárkány lábához kötözte majd közölte vele az úti célját. Ezután a kis lény felröppent és eltűnt szem elől.

- Lenne három kérdésem. Miféle sárkány ez? Hogyan jut el az én otthonomhoz? Nem fogják észrevenni? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

- Ez egy Rettenetes Rém, majd idővel róla is tanulni fogsz. Ezeknek a sárkányoknak van egy olyan képességük, hogy bárhova eljutnak, ahova csak akarnak, vagy jelen esetben ahova kértem, hogy vigye el ezt a levelet. Ne aggódj nem fog lebukni, mert nagyon jól rejtőzködik. - mondta Hablaty anyja nyugodt hangon.

Miután megreggeliztünk Valka elindult egy sárkányhoz majd ráállt a hátára és elment. A sárkány kicsit más volt mint a többi, ugyanis láttam, hogy négy szárnya van.

- Ez lenne Valka sárkánya? Négy szárnya van? Mondanál róla néhány dolgot? - kérdeztem Hablatyot, miközben elindultunk. A két éjfúria mögöttünk sétált.

- Nos Gálér! Először is elviszlek a kovácsműhelybe, vagyis igazából már kovácsműhely és nyeregkészítő is.

- Rendben van. - mondtam.

Csendben sétáltunk a faluban. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy mi lehet otthon? _Anyám hogyan viseli ezt az egészet? Még talán a testvéremnek is hiányzok. És mi lesz majd az iskolával? Hiába tetszik ez a hely, még akkor is... honvágyam van. Hiányzik a családom, a barátaim a kollégiumból, az osztálytársaim annyira nem, mert az osztályban nem volt egyetlen barátom sem._

Néhány perc múlva már a kovácsműhelynél voltunk. Végignéztem az épületen. Nagy volt a többi épülethez képest.

- Hányan dolgoznak itt? - kérdeztem Hablatyot, de a választ mástól hallottam.

- Csak egy páran. De épp elegen ahhoz, hogy teljesíteni tudjuk az emberek kéréseit. - lépett elő egy nagydarab ember akinek a bal keze helyett műkéz volt. De a jobb lába helyén is csak egy bot volt.

- Gálér ő itt Bélhangos. A falu egyetlen kovácsa. - mutatta be a kovácsmester Hablaty. Én kérdőn néztem a műkézre. Nyilván feltűnt neki, mert még mielőtt megkérdeztem volna már válaszolt is.

- A kezemet és a lábamat is sárkányportyán harapta le egy Szörnyennagy rémség. Nem volt egy kellemes érzés. De ez még azelőtt volt, hogy Hablaty megszületett volna.

- Majd mesélhetnél neki, hogy milyen volt, amikor háborúztunk a sárkányokkal. Én nem sokat mondtam neki. Csak azt az estét tíz évvel ezelőttről, amikor lelőttem Fogatlant. - nézett az említett éjfúriára Hablaty.

- Rendben van, de most mennem. Sok dolgom van. - indult vissza Bélhangos a műhelybe.

Hablaty még elvitt a kikötőbe, a sárkányverseny nézőtérre és még néhány helyre, és ott mondott róla egy-két dolgot. Mikor végeztünk, az arénába mentünk. Meglepődtem, hogy csak Asztrid van ott. Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy hol vannak a többiek.

- Nos Gálér, így hívnak igaz? - bólintottam. - Oké. Nem tudom, hogy Hablaty mondta-e, de ma kettőnkkel fogsz gyakorolni.

- Rendben, de mielőtt még elkezdenénk, elmondanátok, hogy mit is kéne nekem tanulnom?

- Nos... Attól, hogy Éjfúrialovas vagy, még a többi sárkányról is meg kell tanulnod amit csak lehet, mert ki tudja, hogy melyekkel lesz dolgod a későbbiekben. De azért az Éjfúriáról is meg kell tanulnod mindent amit tudunk.

- Hablaty! Annyit valamit még nem értek. Azt mondtad, hogy tudsz beszélni a sárkányokkal, de azt is mondtad, hogy még sokat kell tanulnod róluk. Ezt nem értem.

- Fogatlan azt mondta, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket nem mondhat el csak később, vagy megtapasztalom egyszer. Tudom, hogy még egy millió kérdésed lenne, de kérlek, hogy később tedd fel és ne az összeset egyszerre. Idővel sok mindent megtanulsz majd. De elég a beszédből. Ideje elkezdeni a tanulást. Nos először is mire emlékszel abból amit mondtam az Éjfúriáról?

- Az éjszakában láthatatlan, a lövés előtt egy különleges hangot hallat. Plazmabombát lő ki, ami felrobban. Ő a legintelligensebb az összes sárkányfaj közül és neki van a testéhez viszonyítva a legnagyobb szárnyfesztávolsága. A kedvenc étele a hal. Bármilyen halat megeszik. Ennyit tudok róluk.

- Hát... elsőre nem rossz, de van egy halfaj amit nem szeret, sőt szinte egyik sárkány sem szereti. Melyik ez?

- Nem tudom, talán a... nem, nem tudom.

- Az angolna. A sárkányok utálják az angolnát, kivéve néhányat.

Váratlanul megszólalt egy kürt. Megijedtem, mert nem tudtam, hogy ez minek a jele. Reméltem, hogy nem annak, hogy valaki megtámadott minket.

- Egy váratlan hajó érkezik a kikötőbe. Nekem mennem kell. Asztrid maradj itt és tanítsd meg Gálérnak, amit a Siklósárkányról tudni kell. Később jövök. - ezzel elment az Éjfúriájával. Négyen maradtunk.

- Nos, akkor vágjunk is vele először is bemutatom az én Siklómat. Viharbogárnak hívják. Ő egy nőstény sárkány.

- Megsimogathatom? Ha szabad.

- Persze. Nyugodtan. De előbb elmondom, hogy ha egy vad Siklóval találkoznál, akkor mit kell tenned. Először is lassan és óvatosan közelítsd meg. Amikor közel érsz hozzá hagyd, hogy megszagoljon. A kezeddel próbáld meg megérinteni a farkát, de ezt is lassan csináld, így érezteted vele, hogy nem akarod bántani. Ha jól csinálod, akkor le fogja engedni a tüskéit mielőtt még hozzáérnél. Ha ez megvolt, akkor nyert ügyed van. Próbáld meg. Most megkértem Viharbogarat, hogy ne lőjjön meg tüskével, de ha egy vad sárkánnyal kerülnél szembe, akkor viszont nem hibázhatsz, mert ha túl is élnéd azt, hogy beléd fúródik, akkor a méregbe halnál bele.

Követtem a vikinglány utasításait és sikerrel jártam. Nagyon boldog voltam. Ezután Viharbogár mondott valamit a lovasának.

- Viharbogár azt mondja, hogy nem rossz, de legközelebb jobban éreztesd, hogy nem akarod bántani, mert így nem minden Siklónál lenne esélyed.

Boldog voltam Asztrid, vagyis igazából a Siklósárkány szavai hallatán. A továbbiakban a nap nagy része azzal telt, hogy megtanuljak egy csomó mindent a Siklókról. Elmondta, hogy nekik van a legforróbb tüzük. Igazából, ha csak a lövés hőmérsékletét néznénk, akkor az Éjfúria nyerne, mert neki legalább másfélszer olyan forró a lövése, mint a Siklóknak, de mivel ő nem tüzet, hanem inkább valami plazma állapotú valamit lő.

Napnyugta előtt nem sokkal visszajött Hablaty. Azt mondta, hogy valami új törzs jött és békeszerződést kötöttek. Asztriddal váltott néhány szót négyszemközt. Végül odajöttek hozzám és így szólt Asztrid:

- Nagyon jól haladtál. Ma már késő van és elfáradhattál. Elnézésedet kérem, hogy nem voltam itt. A holnapi napot nagy részben azzal fogod tölteni, hogy gyakorolsz Villámmal. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy újra repülni fogtok. Csináltam az ő nyergére is egy biztonsági övet. Illetve még holnap megpróbálkozol egy vad Siklóval is. Persze csak akkor, ha Asztrid és Viharbogár is úgy gondolja, hogy készen állsz-e arra, hogy teszteljünk. Na induljunk Gálér.

- Biztos jó ötlet, hogy megint repülünk. Úgy értem, hogy az előző repülés eléggé... nos hát tudod. - olyan képet vágtam, mint aki a kellemetlenségről beszélt.

- Ne aggódj! - nyugtatott Hablaty. - Most szép lassan kezdetek neki és most már van biztonsági öved, így nem fogsz véletlenül leesni róla. Így már bevállalod?

Kicsit gondolkodtam, de végül bólintottam.

* * *

Otthon néhány órával Gálér eltűnéséve után az anyja sírva üldögélt otthon. Váratlanul kopogást hallott. Zokogva nyitott ajtót. Nem látott senkit csak egy papírt a lábtörlőn. Felvette, majd bement a házba. Leült az asztalhoz és elkezdte olvasni.

_Figyelj anya!_

_Ne aggódj miattam. Biztonságban vagyok egy jó helyen. Sajnos nem mondhatok el mindent. Nem tudom, hogy mikor fogok hazamenni. Lehet, hogy pár nap múlva, de lehet, hogy csak évekkel később. Ha Augusztus 20.-ig nem térnék haza akkor írass ki az iskolából. Ha bármelyik barátom is kérdezné, hogy ráérek-e, akkor mond neki, hogy más dolgom van, illetve ha hívnának ne vedd fel. Ha bárki kérdezné mondd, hogy tönkrement a telefonom. Meg találj ki hasonló válaszokat minden más kérdésre, amit velem kapcsolatban tesznek fel. Bízz bennem kérlek! Egyszer majd hazamegyek. Addig is érezzétek jól magatokat és felejtsetek el. Kérlek!_

_Szeretettel: Gálér, a fiad_

Könnyes szemmel hajtotta össze a levelet. Nem értette ezt az egészet. De mégis bízott a fiában. Persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy feladja.


	5. Egy csodálatos érzés: A repülés

**Sajnálom, hogy eddig kellett várni az új részre, de hétköznap nem értem rá, hétvégére pedig mindig szerveztek valamit. **

* * *

Éppen befeküdtem az ágyamba, mikor kopogtak az ajtón. Ezután belépett Hablaty Villámra nézett, majd rám.

- Bocsánat a zavarásért, csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy együtt kéne beosztanunk a napirendedet. - leült az ágyra.

- Ezt hogy érted? Megbeszéltük, hogy mi lesz holnap. - néztem rá kérdőn.

- Úgy értem, hogy beosztjuk, hogy például meddig repülsz Villámmal, utána meddig gyakorolsz az arénában és így tovább. Minden este megbeszélnénk a holnapot.

- Rendben. Nos és mit gondolsz, hogyan osszuk be holnap a tanulási időmet?

Utáltam amikor az iskolában csináltak valami kötelező programot, ami estig tartott és nem volt szabadidőm, pedig szívesen szórakoztam a szobatársaimmal a kollégiumban. Sokszor játszottunk valamit számítógépen, társasjátékoztunk, vagy kártyáztunk. Számítógépen általában én nyertem, Karov (egyik kollégiumi szobatársam) viszont olyan jól társasozott, hogy esélyünk sem volt ellene. Sokfajta társasjátékot hoztunk és szinte az összesben elvert engem és Valor (másik szobatársam) barátomat. A kártya pedig a szerencsén függött.

Kicsit elszomorodtam ezeken az emlékeken, mert tudom, hogy egy ideig, vagy soha többé nem látom őket. Ezt Hablaty is észrevette, mert megkérdezte:

- Valami bánt? Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod.

- Csak hiányoznak a családom, a barátaim. - már majdnem sírva fakadtam.

Villám odasétált hozzám és hozzám dörgölte a fejét, miközben macskadoromboláshoz hasonló hangot hallatott. Én elmosolyodtam, majd elkezdtem simogatni a fejét. Már simogattam hüllőt korábban. A sárkánybőr nagyon hasonlított azoknak a kígyóknak a bőréhez, amelyeket állatkertekben láttam. Olyan jó volt, amikor a nyakunkba lehetett venni az egyik, nem veszélyes kígyót. Anyukám majdnem elájult ezért apukám fotózott. Szeretem ezeket a fényképeket nézegetni, mert emlékeztetnek azokra a boldog évekre, amikor a családom még együtt élt. A sárkány morgott, de nem haragjában, hanem inkább olyan volt, mintha mondott volna valamit.

- Azt mondja, hogy sajnálja, hogy elvett a családodtól, de téged talált a legmegfelelőbbnek az összes ember közül. Szeret téged. Ne feledd, hogy mindig megbízhatsz benne, neki bármit elmondhatsz, megpróbál téged megérteni és elfogadja a döntéseid, nézeteid. De cserébe ezt neked is meg kell tenned számára, hiszen ilyen az igazi barátság. - mosolygott rám Hablaty is.

- Ahonnan én jöttem, ott is ez a barátság lényege elvben, de gyakorlatban nem igazán. Igazából én és a barátaim néha viccből szívatjuk egymást, de ha baj van kitartunk egymás mellett. Viszont voltak olyan barátaim is, akik kicsit másként gondolták ezt a barát dolgot, és inkább már nem is barátnak számítottam nekik, hanem inkább egy alsóbbrendű bandatagnak.

Ásítottam egyet.

- Na jó, majd holnap folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést, de most tárgyaljuk meg a holnapi időbeosztásodat. Felvetek egy javaslatot és aztán, ha akarsz valamelyiken változtatni, akkor szóljál és megbeszéljük. - Hablaty hangjában is lehetett hallani, hogy fáradt, de nem csodálom, egy főnöknek sok feladata van.

- Oké.

- Napkeltekor kelsz. Délig Villámon repülsz. Ebéd után az arénában tanulsz és gyakorolsz egy másik sárkányfajjal, aztán estig Villámmal leszel, még jobban összebarátkoztok. Ezalatt bármilyen közös programotok lehet. Elmentek repülni valahova, sétálgattok a faluban, elmehetsz az arénába gyakorolni valamit. A lényeg, hogy a sárkányoddal együtt csináld. Van valami kérdés?

- Van egy pár. Muszáj korán kelnem? Ugye kapok kaját? Lesz szünet?

- A felkelési időn nem változtatunk, bármikor elmehetsz a nagyterembe étkezni, és a néha-néha tarthatsz szünetet. Így rendben van?

- Na jó, legyen. - mondtam, majd lefeküdtem és betakaróztam. A gyertyát addig nem fújtam el, amíg Hablaty ki nem ment, de utána teljes sötétségbe borult a szoba. Villám morgott valamit. - Jó éjszakát neked is.

_Egy erdőben futottam. Egy ember üldözött egy szekercével a kezében. Meg akart ölni. Egyre közelebb ért hozzám. Hirtelen megpillantottam egy halott vikinget a földön. Láttam, hogy van nála egy kard. Gyorsan felemeltem, alig bírtam el. Az ismeretlen ember megállt velem szemben körülbelül húsz méterre. Rám nézett, majd gonosz vigyorral az arcán rám támadott. Én próbáltam védekezni, de azonnal kilökte a kardot a kezemből. Ezután nem habozott, felemelte újra a kardját. Lecsapott, én pedig felkiáltottam._

- NEEEEEE! - kiáltottam, miközben leestem az ágyról. Villám azonnal odaugrott hozzám és aggódó szemekkel nézett engem. - Ne aggódj jól vagyok csak rosszat álmodtam. Meg kell tanulnom fegyvert forgatni, különben nem tudom majd megvédeni magam.

Lementem a földszintre. Senkit sem láttam. Azonnal az asztalhoz mentem. Egy levelet találtam Hablatytól. Megszoktam már, hogy ahányszor úgy aludtam otthon, hogy anyukám nem lesz otthon mikor felébredek az asztalon találok egy levelet tőle.

Hirtelen megpillantottam egy kis sárkányt az asztal alatt. Nem tudtam mit keresett ott. Azt sem tudtam, hogy milyen fajta. Nem hinném, hogy bántani akarna, de azért kicsit féltem tőle. Lehet, hogy kicsi, de mégiscsak sárkány, tüzet okád, karmai vannak és attól félek, hogy még gyors is. Gyorsan felkaptam a levelet és arrébb mentem, Villám mellé (ott biztonságban éreztem magam) és olvasni kezdtem.

_Figyelj Gálér!_

_Elfelejtettem szólni tegnap, hogy ma nem leszek itt reggel. Egy fontos ügyem van, de napfelkeltére remélem kész leszek. Gyere az aréna melletti szikla kiszögelléshez, ott várlak. Ha mégsem leszek ott, akkor az arénába menj és gyakorolj Asztriddal. Sietek ahogy tudok. De először menj el a Nagyterembe reggelizni. A kis sárkány az asztal alatt Üzenőszél, egy Rettenetes rém. Ne félj tőle, barátságos. Úgy gondolom mindent elmondtam amit kell. Az arénánál találkozunk._

_Hablaty_

Nem is vártam tovább, azonnal felöltöztem és elindultam a Nagyterembe. Reggelim egy kis bárányhús és kenyér volt. Jobban örültem volna halnak, mert az a kedvenc húsom és amikor nagyszüleimmel és anyukámmal, illetve öcsikémmel a vízparti nyaralónkban vagyunk, szinte egész nap horgászok. Tavaly le is tettem a horgászvizsgát, így egyedül is horgászhatok. Sok szép halat fogtam már, de a legalább a fele Törpeharcsa volt, amit utáltam. Az egy szemét halfaj, megeszi a többi hal ikráját, így azok megfogyatkoztak. Örömömre szolgál viszont, hogy rengeteg Dévérkeszeg, illetve Ezüstkárász is a horgomra akadt. A Dévérkeszegnek imádom a húsát és a kárászhusi sem az utolsó. Volt néhány ponty is, de azoknak a száma elhanyagolható. És volt az a halfaj, amiből kettőt is fogtam, de sajnos túl kicsik voltak (bár nem kellet sok, hogy megtarthassam őket, eszembe jutott az is, hogy megtaposgálom, hátha megnyúlnak) így vissza kellett őket dobni. Ez a kedvenc halam. Lesőharcsának hívják, bár mi és még jó néhány horgász Szürkeharcsának hívja.

Reggeli után, az aréna felé sétálva azon gondolkoztam, hogy miért is bízom meg Hablatyban és miért teszem azt amit mond. Végiggondolva arra jutottam, hogy Hablaty kedves és segítőkész, nem ártott nekem. Általában megbízom az emberekben, anyukám arra nevelt, hogy minden embernek kell adni egy lehetőséget. Igazából nem is hittem volna, hogy egyszer egy ilyen helyre kerülök. Már évek óta rajongok a sárkányokért. Mikor elolvastam a teljes Örökség tetralógiát, rájöttem, hogy a sárkányok lehetnek jók is, korábban csak rossz sárkányokról hallottam. Ezután sok olyan filmet, sorozatot néztem, illetve játékkal játszottam, amiben benne vannak ezek a csodálatos lények. Megnéztem az Eragon c. filmet, ami nem lett olyan jó, mint a könyv, és nem is folytatták, de azért nekem tetszett. Láttam az Amerikai sárkány c. sorozatot, az eléggé vicces volt. A Witcher 2-ben a tündék oldalát választottam, hogy Saskia mellett harcoljak és League of Legends-ben megszereztem Shyvana-t, aki képes sárkánnyá változni.

Odaértem a sziklakiszögelléshez. Hablaty ott volt Fogatlannal, Asztriddal és Viharbogárral. Hirtelen egy furcsa hangot hallottam meg magam mögött. Hártafordultam és megláttam Üzenőszelet. Észre sem vettem, hogy egész végig követett.

- Villám! Te tudtad, hogy követett minket ez a sárkány? - válaszul mosolyogva bólintott. - Akkor miért nem szóltál? - erre morgott valamit, majd azonnal Hablatyra néztem.

- Azt mondta, hogy kíváncsi volt, hogy észreveszed-e, illetve, hogy mennyire fogsz meglepődni. - fordította Hablaty a sárkányom szavait.

- Hát Villám, sikerült. - kérdőn nézett rám. Elcsodálkoztam már párszor, de mindig meglep, hogy ezek a lények intelligensebbek néhány volt, illetve jelenlegi osztálytársamnál. - Meglepned. Nem ez volt a célod vele? - Vigyorogva bólintott, én is mosolyogtam.

- Nos. - szólalt meg Asztrid. - Akkor elkezdhetnénk?

- Csak lehetne egy kérésem? - kérdeztem, mert közben eszembe jutott a rémálmom. - Szeretnék megtanulni fegyvert forgatni. Úgy gondolom, hogy hasznos lenne, ahhoz, hogy megvédjem magam és bárkit, akinek szüksége lenne rá.

- Elég érdekes ötletekkel állsz elő, de rendben van. Igazad van hasznos lesz, ha egyszer szembekerülsz ellenségeinkkel. Bár nem tudom, hogy szekercét, buzogányt, kardot, vagy esetleg íjat akarsz használni a csatában.

- Én leginkább kardozni szeretnék megtanulni. Otthon van játékkardom és néha, amikor egyedül vagyok a szobámban, akkor gyakorlok. Egyik régebbi vágyam a kardforgatás tudományának elsajátítása. - megint emlékek. Szép emlékek. Amikor egyedül a szobámban ugrálok és csapkodok egy fakarddal. Egyszer levertem a lávalámpámat, de hatalmas szerencsémre nem tört el. Nagyon rossz lett volna, mert nemcsak, hogy tönkretette volna szőnyeget, de anyától is olyan szidást kaptam volna. Ráadásul akkor még nem volt laptopom, így el is tilthatott volna a géptől és nem tudtam volna játszani a haverokkal. Ők is inkább kockák voltak, mint én.

- Rendben, akkor holnaptól ezt is beiktatjuk a napirendedbe. - szólalt meg Hablaty. - De most már tényleg foglalkozzunk a repüléssel. Vedd fel ezt az övet, majd ülj fel a sárkányod hátára. - követtem az utasításait, igaz féltem, hogy megint leesek az Éjfúriáról repülés közben és akár bele is halhatok. Amikor elhozott ebbe a világba akkor repültem először. Olyan furcsa, hogy régebben arról álmodoztam, hogy egy sárkányon repülök a felhők fölött az egyik lánnyal az osztályból. Alexa a neve. Ő eléggé különös lány. Igazából annyiban hasonlítunk, hogy mindketten kockák vagyunk. De sok mindenben különbözünk. Tatám csak annyit mondott nekem, amikor elmondtam ezt neki, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást. Bár nem hinném, hogy ez egy ilyen dologban is igaz lenne.

- Kapcsold be a biztonsági övet. - azonnal rájöttem, hogy hogyan kell és sikerült is.

- Villám! Légyszíves ne olyan hirtelen kezdj neki, hanem szép lassan! - egy kis időbe beletelt, de végül bólintott.

- Tudod Gálér az Éjfúriák imádnak repülni, de nem szép lassan, hanem gyorsan és olyan mutatványokat csinálnak a levegőben, hogy a lélegzeted is eláll. - nem igazán biztatott ezzel a mondattal Hablaty.

- Azért még kezdhetnénk szép lassan. Ha egyszer beleszokok, akkor majd mehet a te tempódban. Én nem szeretem ha valamit elsőre úgy kezdünk, hogy a közepébe vágunk a dolgoknak és ez a repülést is érinti. - a sárkányom megint bólintott. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, behunytam a szemem egy pillanatra, majd újra kinyitottam. - Kész vagyok indulhatunk. - annyira izgultam és féltem, hogy mi lesz.

Az éjfúria elrugaszkodott majd zuhanni kezdett. Mielőtt még kiabálhattam volna, hogy igazán repülhetnénk már felfelé is, kitárta a szárnyait és elkezdett siklani. Olyan hirtelen jött ez, hogy kicsit megfájdult a hátsó felem, de semmi különösebb baj nem lett. Talán húsz méterrel lehettünk a víz felett, de egyre közelebb ereszkedtünk hozzá. Mikor már szinte a vízen siklott Villám, akkor hagyta abba az ereszkedést. Éreztem, ahogy a sós vízcseppek csapódnak az arcomba. Igazából most először láttam tengert élőben. A város, ahol élek egy dombos területen található és nemcsak, hogy a tengertől van messze, de egy kis patakon kívül semmi víz nincsen 50 km-es körben hozzánk közel. Ezért vártam annyira a nyaralást a hegyekbe. Ott van egy nagyobb tó, amiben már sokat úsztam. Volt abban a tóban valami különleges. Nem tudom leírni, hogy mi volt az, de valahogy mindig jó kedvem lett (ha alapból boldog voltam, akkor csak fokozta a hatást) ha a vizébe mentem.

A sárkányom elkezdett emelkedni. Nagyon jó volt látni azokat az óriási kiálló sziklákat a magasból, amelyek mellett nemrég mentünk el. Elmentünk egy kisebb sziget fölött.

Volt folyton egy olyan szokásom, hogy amikor sétáltam az utcán, akkor néha hátranéztem. Igazából nem tudom, hogy miért csinálom ezt, szerintem így születtem. Most is hátranéztem. Hablaty repült mögöttünk Fogatlanon. Még most sem értem teljesen, hogy miért adta neki ezt a nevet. Talán a visszahúzható fogai miatt van ez.

- Na milyen érzés repülni egy sárkány hátán? - kérdezte Hablaty, mikor mellém értek.

- Valami hihetetlenül jó! Imádom! - kiabáltam nevetve.

- Örülök neki! - kiabált vissza a Hibbant főnöke. - kicsit eltávolodok tőletek, de figyelni fogok rátok azért! Nyugodtan repüljetek, amerre akartok! Érezd a szabadságot! - amint kimondta, a sárkánya visszavett a tempóból és a magasságból, de látótávolságban maradt.

- Mit gondolsz pajti? - hajoltam oda sárkányom füléhez. - Magasabbra is tudunk menni? - sárkányvigyorral az arcán bólintott és erősebb szárnycsapásokba kezdett. Hamarosan már a felhőknél voltunk. Egyik kezemet felemeltem, a másikkal a nyeregbe kapaszkodtam. Még nem volt, ahhoz elég bátorságom, hogy mindkét kezemet elengedjem. Éreztem a légnyomásváltozást a fülemben, mint mikor hegyet másztam. Kinyitottam a számat és máris elmúlt az érzés.

Már órák óta repültünk. Villámmal a tengert néztük. Hirtelen dörgést hallottam. Felnéztünk és észrevettük, hogy egy tomboló vihar felé tartunk. Éjfúria barátom azonnal kapcsolt és megfordult, de a vihar olyan gyorsan közeledett, hogy szinte azonnal beért minket. Körülöttünk villámok cikáztak és megállás nélkül dörgött az ég.

- HABLATY! - kiáltottam, ahogy bírtam. Villám is üvöltött. - Villám, azonnal kezdj el ereszkedni! - adtam ki az utasítást, amit a sárkányom véghez is vitt.

- GÁLÉR! VILLÁM! - megkönnyebbültem, mikor meghallottam Hablaty hangját. Már kezdett kirajzolódni az alakjuk. Villámlott egyet mellettünk pár centire. Hátrapillantottam reflexből. Szinte azonnal jött egy másik villám, de az eltalálta a sárkányom farkát és mivel a kezem a nyakán volt, így engem is megrázott az áram. Ekkor vesztettem el az eszméletemet. Elsötétült előttem minden.

* * *

**És ennyi lenne az ötödik rész. A hatodikat igyekszem hamar megírni. Addig is mindenkinek sárkányokkal teli jó éjszakákat kívánok.**


	6. Félelem és kételkedés

**Egy halaszthatatlan információ: (Aki még nem tudta) Cressida Crowell Így neveld a sárkányodat c. könyvének első és második része ismét kapható, a Libriben meg lehet rendelni online (vagyis pár napja még meg lehetett, lehet azóta elfogytak, de szerintem lehet még kapni és lesz majd még). Tehát, ha még nincs meg és el szeretnéd olvasni, akkor azonnal nyiss meg új lapot és rendeld meg, minden másodperc számít!**

**Igyekeztem a folytatással. Ez egy rövidebb rész lesz, de tekintsetek úgy rá, hogy ez az 5. fejezet 2.rész.**

* * *

Mikor felébredtem, a fűben feküdtem. Nem tudtam, hol vagyok. Felültem. Körülöttem fák voltak, tehát egy erdőben voltam. Az viszont egy jó kérdés, hogyan jutottam ide. Gondolataim Villámra terelődtek. Vajon jól van? Megsérült? És egyáltalán hol van?

- Gálér! Végre felébredtél! Már aggódtam! - hallottam a hátam mögött egy hangot. Megfordultam, és megláttam Hablatyot, ahogyan, mögöttem ül a fűben.

- Jól vagyok, csak kicsit furcsán érzem magam. Hol vagyunk? Mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen? Hol van a sárkányom és mi történt vele? - bombáztam meg kérdésekkel Hablatyot.

- Miután eltalált titeket a villám, zuhanni kezdtetek. Fogatlan elkapott téged, közben megérkezett Asztrid és Viharbogár. Szerencsére volt egy sziget a közelben, így odavittünk, miközben Asztridék Villámot mentek megmenteni. El is kapták, csak nem bírta a Siklósárkány egyedül, ezért Fogatlannal a segítségére siettünk és ketten együtt sikerült a sárkányodat megmenteni. Nem tudom pontosan, hogy melyik szigeten vagyunk, de szerintem Hibbanttól Keletre lehetünk.

- Mióta vagyunk itt? - kérdeztem. Még mindig furcsán éreztem magam.

- Nagyjából három órája. A vihar nagyon gyorsan elment. Miután idehoztunk még kb fél óráig tombolt, aztán Észak felé vette az irányt. - ekkor jutott eszembe az Éjfúriám.

- Hol van Villám? Ugye jól van? - kérdeztem aggódva.

- Jól van, de még nem nem tért magához. Fogatlan és Asztridék figyelnek rá. Itt van nem messze. Odamenjünk? Tudsz járni? - bólintottam, miközben felálltam. Azonnal elestem volna, ha Hablaty nem fog meg. Megköszöntem, majd a segítségével elindultunk a sárkányom felé.

Nem volt sűrű az erdő, így elég sok fény jutott le a lombkoronaszint alá. Nemsokára már nem kellett mesteremre támaszkodni. _Mester... vajon miért nem akarja, hogy így szólítsam? A filmekben mindig mesternek, uramnak, vagy valami ilyesminek kell neveznie a tanítványnak a kiképzőjét._

Pár percnyi gyaloglás után elértünk egy barlanghoz. Észrevettem Asztridot és a sárkányokat. Az lány felállt és odasietett hozzám.

- Hála Thornak, jól vagy! Aggódtam érted! - mondta, miközben megölelt. Kicsit meglepődtem, majd visszaöleltem. Viharbogár is odajött hozzám, majd a fejével hozzámdörgölőzött. Megsimogattam a pikkelyes buksiját majd a viking lányra néztem.

- Villám hogy van? Megnézhetem? - ez érdekelt a legjobban.

Hirtelen elkezdett fájni a fejem. A homlokomhoz kaptam a kezem. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a villámcsapás miatt van ez, bár nem voltam biztos benne. Még soha nem csapott belém villám. Egyszer volt, hogy tőlem 50 méterre csapott, de nem történt semmi. Viszont arra emlékszem, hogy ilyesmit éreztem, amikor Valor barátom homlokon dobott egy kéz méretű kővel 5 méterről. Mondjuk akkor a bőröm is felszakadt, de végül hamar elállt a vérzés és nem kellett hívnia mentőket. Nem voltam rá mérges, mert ő a legjobb (most már a második legjobb) barátom. De ha ez általános iskola első osztályában történt volna, akkor nem élte volna meg a másnapot. Akkor mindenen veszekedtünk, verekedtünk. Aztán valahogy másodikban pedig összebarátkoztunk. Megtanított cifrán káromkodni, aztán ő leszokott róla, mert jött egy nagyon szemét tanár és hát... mondjuk úgy, hogy nem értettük meg egymást teljesen.

A vége az lett, hogy a szüleinket behívták egy tárgyalásra és a végén pedig úgy döntöttek, hogy a tanárnőt kirúgják, ugyanis nem egyszer felpofozott minket az osztály szeme láttára, akik mellettünk tanúskodtak, minket pedig szóban, megróttak, de semmi maradandó büntetést nem kaptunk.

Amilyen hirtelen jött a fájdalom, úgy el is múlt.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Asztrid, amire bólintással feleltem. - Gyere! Nézzük meg a sárkányodat. - mondta és beljebb indultunk a barlangba.

Sötét volt, így nehezen vettem észre a két Éjfúriát, de amint megláttam, sietősebbre vettem a lépteimet.

- Viilám! Viilám, jól vagy? - térdeltem le Villám mellé.

Pár percig lehettem így, majd leültem, mert kezdett fájni a lábam. Egy morgásra lettem figyelmes. Majd kinyíltak az Éjfúria szemei. Fogatlan, aki mellette feküdt, szintén felkapta a fejét.

- Villám, hát jól vagy! - kiáltottam. A sárkányom felugrott. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy hátraestem, de azonnal fel is pattantam és odaugrottam hozzá. Megöleltem a nyakát, ő pedig dorombolt. - Annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy! Sőt... most még jobban illik rád ez a név! - mondtam vigyorogva, de megbántam azonnal, mert a sárkányom morogva megkarmolta az arcom, és el is kezdtem vérezni, padlóra (vagy jelen esetben sziklára) küldött és rám feküdt. Mérges szemekkel nézett rám és üvöltött egy nagyot.

- Ezt talán nem kellett volna Gálér! - mondta Hablaty.

- Igazad van. Bocsánat Villám! - amint kimondtam, a sárkányom elkezdte nyalni az arcomat. A seb, amit az előbb okozott, elkezdett csípni. Végre leszállt rólam az Éjfúria, én pedig sziszegve felálltam. - Oké, ezt megérdemeltem!

- Ne aggódj! Az Éjfúria nyála gyógyító hatású.

- Sajnálom Villám! Már többször is mondták nekem mások, hogy ezt a fajta "fekete humort" nem kéne használnom, mert nem igazán értékelik, de én ilyen vagyok.

- Na akkor! Indulhatunk vissza? - kérdezte Hablaty és felült fogatlanra.

- Na nem! ÉN SOHA TÖBBÉ NEM REPÜLÖK! - mondtam mérgesen, de határozottan. - Elegem van!

- És akkor hogy akarsz visszajutni hibbantra? Nem küldünk érted hajót. Na pattanj fel Villámra és induljunk! Hosszú volt a mai nap és szeretnék már egy kicsit pihenni! - Asztridot úgy ismertem meg, hogy mindig boldog és mosolyog és kedveseket mond, bár Hablaty mesélt egy-két dolgot, a sárkánylovas kor előttről, hogy hogyan viselkedett a lány, de nehéz volt elhinni. Most viszont, úgy gondoltam, hogy igazat mondott.

- De nem akarok repülni! Nem fogok SOHA! UTÁLOM A REPÜLÉST! - féltem a repüléstől és kételkedtem, hogy sikerülne egyszer is újra sárkányhátra ülni. Villám nyüszített egyet, majd elfutott. Fogatlan morogva nézett rám, de nem érdekelt.

- Most azonnal megkeresed a sárkányodat és bocsánatot kérsz tőle! - parancsolta Hablaty keményen és mérgesen. Még őt sem láttam, ilyennek, de megráztam a fejemet.

- Nem fogok! Vigyetek haza az én világomba, vagy hagyjatok békén! - üvöltöttem rájuk, majd elfordultam és leültem. Magam mögött hallottam, hogy sárkányra pattannak és elmennek.

* * *

**Ennyi lett volna. Tudom, hogy rövid lett és sajnálom! Igyekszem a folytatással! Remélem, hogy aki szeretne, az tud szerezni könyvet, én karácsonyra kapom meg mindkét részét.**

**Ne felejtsétek, ha fáztok, csak gondoljatok arra, hogy átölel egy sárkány és azonnal melegetek lesz!**


End file.
